Hero Frazier
Hero Frazier Hero is the Main Character in Forever Wings. He's a 17 year old demigod . He is Valiant's successor. He is the only other person on earth with complete free will. Personality Hero is a happy-go-lucky guy who tries to live as relaxing a life as he can. He has terrible anxiety issues making him commonly nervous and antsy. He's overly optimistic, rather naive and has damaged social skills. Though he is very kind-hearted and takes things lightly, he does sometimes get mad when people go overboard. He is, however, incapable of hating anyone. He claims he's a below average person, but seems to accept that and doesn't let it get him down, despite it not being true. He prefers ignorance over taking action and only wishes to live a normal life. Hero has dependant personality disorder. Appearance Hero is fairly short compared to the other guys, at just 5'6". He is blind in his left eye, which is a ghostly white color. He's sort of embarrassed by this and covers his blind eye with hair. Hero has rather long hair, up to his shoulders which he keeps in slightly messy condition. Hero's good eye is dark blue. He wears a black hoodie with blue flames on it and stitched up jeans. Under his hoodie is a red t-shirt. In the winter he wears a blue windbreaker, light blue jeans and red hat and mittens. In the summer he ties his hoodie around his waist and rolls up his jeans. Relationships Friends Hero is very close to Nya. He and Nya call each other "comrades" and they usually go to each other for advice. When Hero was younger, he helped Nya through a lot of her troubles, which in the same time, developed a sort of competitive attitude towards Dots. His annoyance with Dots is however, completely one-way. Love When Hero was younger he had a small crush on Nya. Though Nya turned him down when he confessed to her, Hero kissed her quickly and decided to move on. Though it took him a while, Hero accepted that Nya only wanted to stay his friend and he let go of his small crush. Years later, when he is introduced to Blank, he at first finds her intimidating but is oddly drawn to her and feels like he's met her before. He quickly falls in love with Blank, but is rejected by her as she says it's too soon to know if he truly loves her. His affections for her only continue to grow, and the two become extremely close. Family Hero had a bad relationship with his adoptive parents, who were completely set on making him into a the perfect son, but he never met their expectations. Sick of his parents' constant abuse, he ran away from home and moved into his late uncle's house. He has not heard from his family since then and has no intention of bringing up past ties with them. Being a demigod, Hero has no biological family.